


Of Rocks and Seashells

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Fluff, M/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka is curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rocks and Seashells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/gifts).



> Thanks for pinking, Kira. For Jen, who shares my head-cannon.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 67 "Sex on the Beach" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

The party had died with a couple of guests still lingering on. Sokka’s loud horsey laughter and Iroh’s warm chuckles could be heard into the night as one of the guests continued their tale of sexual misadventure over a long forgotten Pai Sho game. 

“The sunburn on my butt was horrendous. I am not even going to tell you where the seaweed got stuck.”

Sokka was laughing so hard he had to rest his head on the table. His cheeks were pink, both from his exuberance and the alcohol that had been passed around. 

The story teller’s companion elbowed him in the side to let him know that it was late and they should have left already. Iroh graciously showed his guests out. 

Having recovered from his laughing fit, Sokka started picking up. He felt a little bad about randomly showing up on Iroh’s doorstep unannounced again, especially since he really didn’t have a plan. Iroh didn’t seem to mind that he didn’t show any signs of leaving anytime soon. 

He turned his attention back to Iroh as he came into the room and tiredly sat down. “You have any sex on the beach stories?”

The older man chuckled lightly. “None as entertaining as that.” He reached an arm out to pull Sokka into his lap. “Those dishes will not mind if they are not washed until morning.”

Sokka contemplated Iroh’s face. He looked tired but happy, with a bit of a pink tint to his face, presumably from the alcohol. He could hear him say, “Indulge an old man a moment,” even though Iroh said nothing. 

There was a questioning hand on his hip, caressing it lightly, slowly moving forward towards his inner thigh, waiting for protest.

Sokka rested his forehead on Iroh’s, prompting a kiss. Iroh’s free hand came up to caress his cheek. It smoothed its way down his neck and under the collar of Sokka’s shirt. 

Iroh pulled back to look at Sokka’s face. The young man’s eyes were closed with his mouth slightly parted. He panted lightly as Iroh’s hand slid lower, pausing to brush his fingers over Sokka’s nipple. He increased the pressure, earning him a soft moan. Growing bolder, he rolled the hardened nub between his thumb and forefinger. Sokka buried his face in Iroh’s neck and tightened his grip on the other man’s side. A pleased growl rumbled through Iroh’s chest as Sokka nibbled gently on his neck. 

Iroh’s hand continued its journey downward, slowly memorizing the landscape of Sokka’s skin, stopping just short of the waistband of his pants. He turned to whisper wetly in Sokka’s ear, “Maybe my story would be more interesting with a demonstration?”

Sokka whimpered and nodded in response. 

Iroh turned his face to bring Sokka in for another kiss. “First, we will need to get out of this chair and get that big shell I keep by the front door because…well, you’ll see.” He helped Sokka off his lap and stood. 

“It all started with an innocent kiss like this.” Iroh kissed Sokka’s cheek tenderly and groped his bottom firmly. “And then we strolled towards a secluded spot near the rocks like this.” He pulled Sokka close and walked him towards his bedroom, his hand never leaving the young man’s butt.

Sokka thought that Iroh’s story was far more interesting than he’d given it credit for.


End file.
